The present invention relates to communication systems, and more particularly, to a messaging system used for exchanging information between various communication environments.
Modern communication systems facilitate communication of information in many forms and between various communication devices (e.g., computers, wireless terminals or devices, cellular telephones, pagers, personal digital assistants, etc.). Given the popularity of modern communication systems, extensive efforts have been made by a number of entities to provide users with increasingly better communication devices. These devices, among other things, provide a messaging system that allows users to exchange information. The messaging system can serve as an interface to a messaging services provided by a particular messaging provider or messaging server.
Typically, handheld communication devices have a relatively small amount of display space available in comparison to desktop devices (e.g., a personal desktop computer). Hence, the same solutions used to solve problems encountered in the desktop environment, may not be as effective for the handheld communication devices.
Moreover, the large number of different “message types” used today has introduced new challenges. A “message type” may, for example, pertain to a particular messaging protocol (e.g., SMS/EMS, WAP 275/276, imode mail, SMTP, POPS) and/or message formats (e.g., text, slideshow). This means that many message types can be formed, for example, when a particular message format is used with a particular messaging protocol. By way of example, considering only two message protocols SMS and MMS, many message types can be appropriately used (e.g., SMS-Text, SMS-Rich (EMS), MMS-slideshow (SMIL), MMS-multipart (inline)). Each message type has its own technical capabilities, limitations, and other particular attributes (e.g., message size limit, cost). Moreover, some message protocols may not support a particular format. These complexities have negatively affected the experience of the users of modern messaging systems. Typically, these users have to learn about various messaging interfaces (e.g., SMSC, MMSC, I-mode server, SMTP server, POP server). As a result, some users of messaging systems had to learn the technical capabilities and limitations of various message protocols, formats, and other technical details in order to exchange messages. Other users have often been frustrated and/or confused when a feature (or option) that is inappropriate and/or not desired has been selected.
Accordingly, there is a need for alternative messaging system.